


Snowstorm

by Graslistia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Ed Can Take It All, Emo Trash Oswald, Hurt/Comfort, Love Is Hard Okay, Love/Hate, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: There is abnormally violent snowstorm in Gotham, and Martin Cobblepot is at the epicenter.Nygmobblepot Week 2018. Day 4: Martin





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [метель](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364947) by Graslistia. 



It was a snowstorm. White haze that hid the darkest town. Oswald sighed, pushed curtain aside and looked worriedly at the sky. Only increased pain in his leg told him that weather will be worse eventually. He lumped to his throne and slumped inside. He frowned rubbing his bad leg.  
  
Someone knocked delicately at the door and Oswald indelicately barked back: "Come in!" There was thin as a pencil, always fussing, and trembling as a thousand aspen's leaves Mr Penn at the threshold. He still held nervously the tablet with papers and reports in his hand using another to straighten the glasses.  
  
"Well?" Oswald pronounced impatiently, reminding him of his target. Mr Penn hesitated and said quietly:  
  
"We lost him, sir."  
  
There was an awkward silence for some time. Oswald uncomfortably shifted on the throne and frowned.  
  
"Lost whom?"  
  
Mr Penn noticeably winced and made one step back.  
  
"Nothing foretold the change of weather so master Martin went on his weekly evening walk across the town - with guardians, of course," he added hastily. "But when the wind got stronger we lost his trace."  
  
"WHAT?!" Oswald shouted jumping off the seat and embodying himself the whole swarm of restless wasps at once. "WHERE?!" He stormed ahead grabbing Mr Penn's hands and jerking him to himself. "WE SHOULD FIND HIM! YOU ARE! YOU SHOULD FIND HIM!" His breathing has become intermittent and the voice - hoarse in case of worry and fear. "VICTOR! I NEED VICTOR!" He thought for a moment and shouted louder than before: "BOTH OF THEM!"  
  
Mr Penn nodded vigorously shuddering in his arms and stormed to the exit as fast as he was realised - almost kicked out.  
  
It seemed to Oswald, that the room spun around him,  and he leaned his hand heavily on the table to not to fall. He lost too many siblings to survive this time. Jerking the collar aside he loosened his tie and hissed through his teeth: "Not this time." Heavens had known, no! - his mother had known - not this time!  
  
Picking up the cane he hurried to the exit and collided with both Victors there.  
  
"Boss?" Zsasz expectedly pronounced, calm as always. Freeze as the shadow stood behind him.  
  
"Martin!" Oswald exclaimed not handling enough to restrain himself. The brow raised in surprise was his only answer. "Snowstorm! Martin in there!" Despite his intermittent and not too much clear instructions his people quickly figured out what happened and departed.  
  
Oswald worriedly followed them to the door, nervously played with a handle and picking up the coat rushed after. He always was more a doer than a speaker and couldn't just sit here waiting. Wading through snowdrifts and strong wind that kicked him off his feet, he wept his unbidden tears with the unruly fists and tensely peered at the empty streets.  
  
"MA- MARTIN!"  
  
As if a snowstorm was angry at him for something, and threw clods of snow into his face, and tested him with a bone-freezing agony.  
  
"MARTIN!" His voice finally became sounding like a wheeze and he stopped trying - it was too hard to even breathe. He couldn't even imagine how horrified his little boy had being tet-a-tet with a cruel nature. Tighter wrapping himself up and leaning lower to the ground Oswald went forward. He couldn't see anything except the white haze. So when he collided with someone all his tired brain could identify was a green colour. A green thin jacket which lapels he grabbed going to push a barrier aside and continue the researching.  
  
"Oswald?" That voice was surprisedly familiar and surprisedly worried at the same time. "Oh my, Oswald! You are, you gonna kill yourself!" Ed keened clinging to him with the whole force and not letting go.  
  
"I can't leave him!" Oswald cried out pulling out his arms and looking angrily at him. "I can't leave the only sibling that I still have! I need to find him!"  
  
Their hands were intertwined again, and this made Oswald's anger even stronger. Who, he thought, he was? How could he stop him? How could-  
  
"OSWALD, YOU GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!"  
  
He stopped fighting back, breathing hard and looking sullenly at the former friend. The snowstorm wailed in his ears reminding about that time is running out but anger overcame him and forced him to grab Ed by the collar and push to the ground. Falling on top of him and holding with his strong fingers his rival's neck Oswald shallowed hard a cold air with the snow and his tears.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE, YOU TRAITOR?! YES, I'M WEAK PITIABLE MAN THAT ALWAYS WILL OVERCOME BY HIS OWN EMOTIONS! BUT WHO ARE YOU?" He squeezed Ed's throat harder, and this time there was a resistance. "WHO ARE YOU? FOR WHAT YOU HAD YOUR REVENGE ON ME? WHAT FEELINGS YOU HAD BACK THEN, ON THE DOCKS?"  
  
"Os... wald..." Ed wheezed trying to wriggle out so he could dump him off. He hardly could protect himself - in case of cold all his body frozen and he couldn't move properly. "Plea... se..."  
  
Baring his teeth in the animal grin and watching with sadistic pleasure how Ed's eyes were rolling Oswald strengthen the grip. He almost wanted to kill him now. To destroy something that destroyed him, forever. But the moment the thought crossed his mind he cried out frightenedly and bounced off. The falling snow clouded the view. Oswald lost all his anger and ardour all at once, rushed to Edward and waved his hands erratically grabbing the suit, shoulders, arms. In the head as though the white brush stroke there was a memory - how months ago in the same situation he almost lost him. And now again. Oswald howled and held Ed tighter.  
  
He wanted to scream. As loud as the whole Gotham can hear - through a snowstorm, through the city blocks, through noises of TV channels. Time by time losing them... He felt dizzy. With all force, he pressed both his hands on Ed's chest and then - his own lips at Ed's breathing the air in. The lips were cold as a stone and he gave up, crying.  
  
No Martin, no Edward, no parents, no Fish... He was cursed to lose them all. And every - by his own fault. By his own feelings' fault. He sobbed clinging to Ed's chest and only then felt arm in his hair.  
  
"Oswald." Quietly as the wind brings the leaves. Oswald's head shot up and he looked at Ed through tears and pain feeling how the happy smile appeared on his lips. Edward moved the arm to his cheek, thumb stroking the temple.  
  
Near them, there were the noises and rustles. At the view, Victors appeared with scared Martin, wrapped in the warm blanket. Oswald sobbed again. Maybe, the Universe was not so unfair, he thought.  
  
They gonna survive this winter. And all following ones, too. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Oswald is the worst emo trash in history. I promise, he'll be good after that.  
> Thanks for reading. Leave the comment or/and kidos if you want to.


End file.
